Anytime For Always
by Yiva
Summary: Don reflects on moments with his brother


_Disclaimer: Numb3rs does not belong to me. So please don't come after me and sue me._

_Note: This is a series of flashbacks that Don is looking back on, about how Charlie's always been there for him, and how he's always been there for Charlie. This was written right after my cat died, if it sucks, well I'm a bad writer, but whatever._

** Anytime. For Always**

_"What, Charlie?" Don snapped into the phone._

_"Mom and Dad, uh, went away for the weekend, something about plants. She said you were going to be here for a conference or something? Anyway she said to call you if something happened, I uh, have a problem." His brother awkwardly told him through the phone._

_"What happened?" Don sighed, he really didn't have time for this._

_"I, um, I sort of was shooting my mouth off in the cafeteria and said some things I shouldn't have, and now the guys won't let me leave alone until I get my hands on the test for Friday, and I need you to come get me."_

_"Charlie, I will not be involved in your criminal activities. I will come and get you, but only to take you home." Don incredulously told Charlie_

_"Aw, forget it, I'll just walk."_

_"No! Don't walk, are you crazy, there's a killer on the loose."_

_"I'll be fine." Charlie snapped, shutting off his phone._

_Don huffed as he turned to his friend Coop. "I gotta go pick up Charlie, before he does something stupid."_

_"Okay." Coop shook his head, if it were his little brother he'd say to heck with it, but Don had this weird sense of honor._

_Don slowed his car next to the figure walking his bike on the shoulder of the road. "Want a ride?"_

_"No, just go to your meeting or whatever." The eighteen year old snarked._

_"Charlie, listen, come on, I'm sorry, but I won't help you break into someone's office."_

_"You wouldn't understand." Charlie wiped his nose and that was the first time Don noticed blood was dripping from it._

_"Charlie get in the car. Don't make me come out there and grab you."_

_Stonily Charlie put his bike in the back and climbed in the passenger seat of the car._

_"What happened, Buddy?"_

_"Like you care."_

_"Hey I do."_

_"I told the guys I couldn't get the test, and they said screw it." Charlie took the napkin Don handed him and settled back into the seat._

_"They what?" Don looked ready to turn the car around and go beat up the guy who hit his brother._

_"Just, forget it. I just want to go home, and sleep."_

_"But- Charlie-"_

_"Just forget it." Charlie sighed. "Thanks for picking me up."_

_"Anytime, anytime at all." Don shook his head smiling as Charlie nodded off_.

**"He's a pretty sick dog, son." Alan Eppes told his oldest son.**

**"Dad, Benji will be okay, I know it." The nine year old boy insisted. Alan certainly hoped so, but the truth was the five year old collie did not look good. The collie had gotten into some sort of gas, and the elder Eppes was pretty certain that the family friend wouldn't make it to the next morning.**

**"Go eat, Donnie," Alan said.**

**"But Dad-"**

**"Go."**

**"Fine." The boy rebelliously stormed off the porch to where his mother and brother were seated at the picnic table.**

**"Ow's Ben'i?" Charlie asked his older brother around the hot-dog he was eating.**

**"He'll be okay," Don steadfastly insisted. Margaret looked at Alan as he joined the table.**

**"I know you are worried about Benji, Donnie, but it won't help him to starve yourself, and Charlie, I know you want to see him but slow down or you'll choke." Margaret instructed gently.**

**"Sorry, Mom." The boys said in unison.**

**After the two finished their meals they raced off to sit with the dog.**

**"I don't know, Maggie, I don't think he'll make it." Alan shook his head. Margaret only responded by putting her face in her hands.**

**"Hey, boy." Charlie called softly. The gentle collie's only response was to lick his hand and bark softly.**

**"Is he going to be okay, Donnie?"**

**"Sure he is, Buddy."**

**The two brothers sat in companionable silence until their mother called Charlie to take a bath. Charlie stood up, whistling. As he whistled Benji's ears perked and he stiffly stood up.**

**"Charlie, keep whistling, Mom, Dad, come here, look!" Don yelled excitedly. Benji danced around Charlie as he continued to blow. Alan and Margaret came running into the room. What they saw brought tears of relief to Margaret's eyes.**

**"See, he'll be okay, won't ya boy?" Don happily tousled the dog's hair. Charlie had long since run out of air and was happily hugging the dog's fur. Benji gently laid down again as Margaret picked Charlie up and brought him to the bathroom.**

**After each boy had his shower, they sat stroking the dogs fur. The two were sent up to bed sometime later.**

**The next morning, Don bounded down the stairs, running into Benji's room. "Mom? Where's Benji?" Don's muffled question caused Maggie to choke down a sob.**

**"I'm sorry, Donnie, Benji's gone," Margaret gently told him.**

**"No! No, Mom, he isn't. He isn't." Don hysterically countered.**

**"Your dad found him this morning, he buried him already."**

**"No, Mom, no."**

**"I'm sor-" Don shook his head and ran out of the house.**

**"Mom?" Margaret turned to see her younger son brushing tears away from his face.**

**"I'm sorry, Charlie, Benji's gone."**

**"But, Don, Don said he'd be okay." Charlie told her, confused. "Don lied."**

**"No, no, Charlie. Don didn't intentionally lie, he really wanted to believe that Benji was going to be okay." Charlie cried into her arms.**

**Charlie self-consciously walked into Don's room. "Go'way Charlie." Don's muffled voice came out from under his pillow.**

**"Donnie?"**

**"I said to go away!" Don told him, again, throwing his pillow at his younger brother. Charlie was surprised to see tears streaming down his face.**

**"Are you crying?" Charlie asked, genuinely shocked.**

**"No! Now, leave!"**

**"Dad says it's all right to cry, Don."**

**"I'm not crying, and I don't need to cry, I just have something in my eye, just leave me alone. Okay?"**

**"Don- I-"**

**"What, Charlie?"**

**"I, I understand, Y'know? I loved Benji too."**

**"I know, and I'm sorry, but the thing is," Don cleared his throat and continued, "You have Mom, and Dad. I had Benji- and- and that's it."**

**"No, that's not true. You have me, for always."**

PRESENT

"Charlie?" Charlie Eppes turned from the equation he was working on to look at his brother.

"Yeah, Don?"

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry I wouldn't let you in on the case.

"It's all right. I understand."

"No, really, I am, you've always been there whenever we've needed you and for me to just stonewall you wasn't fair."

"Hey, it's not like I ever include you in the stuff at Cal Sci." Charlie smiled from under his curls. "Anyway, that's what brothers do. I'll always be there for you, just like you're there for me. For Always."

"Anytime." Don smiled at his younger brother. "Hey, Chuck, you want to go with us, we're all meeting up at Kelly's?

"Don't call me Chuck, Donald, but sure I'll go with you."

"Don't call me Donald, Nerd."

"Jock."

THE END

_Okay? totally awful? I Know it was, but I really just wanted to write one, but anyway, let me know._

_Yiva_


End file.
